


Eternity

by Elvarya85 (kaijuerotica)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuerotica/pseuds/Elvarya85
Summary: Keith hadn't ever really thought about eternity. He lived in the here and now. He didn't like to waste much time thinking about the future, or death, or his soul, or anything like that. But here, feeling the gentle scrape of fangs against his throat… Here would be a good place to spend the rest of eternity. Or a good place to die. He wasn't sure if he cared which.





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tweet by @knottygalra earlier today. Doesn't really have anything to do w the tweet other than vamp!Shiro drinking human!Keith's blood but hey
> 
> Also bc it's vampires and that can be unclear, Shiro isn't using mind control on Keith. Keith is a 100% enthusiastic and consenting participant. He's just such a snack ok
> 
> Finally, the file title for this was crumch.doc

Keith hadn't ever really thought about eternity. He lived in the here and now. He didn't like to waste much time thinking about the future, or death, or his soul, or anything like that. But here, feeling the gentle scrape of fangs against his throat… Here would be a good place to spend the rest of eternity. Or a good place to die. He wasn't sure if he cared which.

A gentle, pleading whine filled the air and he realized he had been the one to make it.

The lips at his neck curved up into a smile and a deft tonge trailed up the column of his throat. It left a cool line behind, raising goosebumps on his skin and making him shiver. He sucked in a breath and pressed in, seeking more.

Hands at his back slid lower and pulled him tighter, reminding him of the existence of the rest of his body. He was naked, pressed against a cool body larger than his own. He was straddling two muscular thighs, and his cock was hard against toned abs, untouched and wanting.

The lips at his neck formed into a kiss at his jaw, then moved their way over to kiss Keith’s lips.

“You still with me, baby?” the lips asked against his own.

Keith blinked his eyes open and met slate grey that he wished he could dive into. “Yes,” he said, voice rough and low. 

Shiro kissed him again. He rode the line between rough and gentle with it. His lips were tender until his teeth nipped, letting Keith feel his fangs against his lower lip. Keith let out another whine, this one slightly more voluntary than the last.

“Mm, would you like something?” Shiro asked, a laugh teasing at the edge of his words. He grinned, flashing his teeth, knowing it was taunting Keith with them.

“You know what I want,” Keith said, trying to convince himself he didn't sound like a petulant child. He tilted his head to the side, offering his neck.

“But I love hearing you say it,” Shiro pressed. He reached up and brushed some of Keith’s hair out of his face. “Tell me, baby. What do you want?”

Keith took a shuddering breath. As much as he loved this, he still had trouble saying it, voicing the desire which still brought a curl of shame to his gut. When he spoke, it came out as a whisper. “Drink from me.”

Shiro’s eyes darkened at that. He kissed Keith again and and slid a hand into Keith's hair. Keith melted against him instantly, mouth and tongue moving against his. He was sure, even if he was given eternity, he'd never get tired of this. Shiro ran his hand through Keith's long hair, then balled up his fist at the back. He pulled Keith’s head even further to the side. The angle was almost painful to Keith, but he didn't complain. Instead, he just allowed his eyes to slip closed as he felt Shiro’s lips press once more to his neck.

Shiro pressed several wet kissed to his neck, and Keith knew what he was doing. He was testing. Tasting and feeling and selecting the best place to bite. He suppressed a shiver as he felt one fang ghost over his pulse. He could tell exactly when Shiro found it because his lips quirked up and he took a moment. He savored the anticipation just as much as Keith did. Loved to tease him and make him wait for what he so desperately needed.

Keith inhaled sharply as Shiro’s fangs first punctured his skin. For an instant, his whole being narrowed to two points. He felt the barely perceptible shifts in Shiro’s muscles, felt his strength and knew he could kill Keith in an instant. He wanted one heartbeat, two, then let out a shaky exhale. His whole body was tensed as he waited for what came next.

Shiro’s jaw unclenched and the fangs released him, and then it was like coming home. He held tightly around Shiro’s waist and let out a soft whimper. Shiro had his mouth latched against Keith’s neck, sucking hard and swallowing down Keith’s blood as it flowed forth. The feeling was incredible, like he could feel his life force mingling with Shiro’s. He wanted this, wanted to give more, wanted to give  _ everything _ . He knew Shiro wouldn't take it, but if asked, Keith was sure he would allow Shiro to suck him dry. 

His head was already swimming, but he didn't care. He was safe, warm, cradled in Shiro’s arms. He was giving him his own life blood. He tried to say Shiro’s name, but he couldn't quite form his mouth around the syllables.  He mumbled something unintelligible and felt a gentle growl against his neck in reply.

Distantly, Keith felt a pressure somewhere lower. Swimming through the fog and pleasure, be tried to identify it. It was big, dull, insistently pressing against him. As he felt it slip past the ring of muscle, he realized that Shiro was pressing inside him. Keith’s heart sped up at the realization and he pushed back against it, drawing it in more. He wanted to be full. Shiro was draining him but this could make him full again. He clenched greedily as he felt it going deeper and deeper inside him. Shiro’s hips pressed against his ass and he realized he'd taken him to the hilt, but somehow it still wasn't enough. He wanted more, wanted everything.

Shiro released his hold on Keith's hair and shifted them, pulling Keith's arms up around his shoulders so Shiro could secure a hold around his waist. Keith’s head stayed obediently lolled to the side, continuing to offer himself as he felt Shiro slowly begin to lift him up and down on his cock. 

Shiro’s mouth fell away from his neck, save for a couple gentle laves to collect any remaining drips. Keith tried to whine at the loss, but it turned into a moan as Shiro lowered him back down onto his cock. Too weak to do much else, Keith buried his face in Shiro’s neck as Shiro slowly fucked him. He let out soft pants and moans and angled his hips to seek out friction against Shiro’s body. 

“S-Shiro,” he gasped.

“I've got you, baby,” he murmured. His voice was low and rough. Keith wasn't sure what kind of hunger made it that way, but he wanted to drown in it. Keeping his hold on him, Shiro shifted Keith backwards and kissed him. His tongue slid into Keith's mouth easily, and Keith moaned at the taste of him. He tasted like blood, coppery and perfect. Shiro tried to break the kiss, but that seemed to wake Keith up. He chased the kiss, leaning forward and rising up onto his knees as much as he could. 

Shiro kissed him again, then said, “Don't strain yourself, baby. We aren't done, I promise.”

Weakly, Keith tried to take over. Tried to raise himself up more to ride Shiro, but Shiro’s arms around him were firm.

“More,” Keith pleaded, voice still weak.

Shiro lowered Keith down so he was fully sheathed on his cock, then rolled them so that Keith was pressed into the soft sheets of their bed. Shiro held himself over Keith, looking strong and beautiful and dangerous. His hair was mussed and his eyes were hungry and there was still a tint of red around his lips. Keith wanted to taste him again, and he licked his own lips in want.

Shiro smiled down at him. “Feel good, baby?”

Keith hummed, letting his eyes drift closed for a moment. “Want more.”

He gasped and his eyes opened wide as Shiro’s hand curled around his cock. He started to stroke him slowly and resumed thrusting into him in the same slow rhythm. It felt amazing, but it was still nowhere near enough. Keith wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist and tried to roll hid hips, but Shiro stroked his hair with his other hand and said “No, baby, rest. Let me take care of you.” 

Keith didn't have the strength to argue so he closed his eyes again, gasping and moaning softly as Shiro continued rolling his hips into him.

“Do you want more?” Shiro asked.

“Please,” Keith whispered.

The pace picked up and Keith let out a weak cry. His back arched and his legs fell away from Shiro, leaving him entirely open and spread for him. Shiro’s pace sped up even more. His hips slapped against Keith’s ass rhythmically, and Keith swore he could feel it in his throat. Shiro was driving so deep into him.

His head rolled to the side out of instinct, and he wanted to cry when he felt Shiro’s mouth against his neck again. He pressed up as best he could, desperate to give this final bit. Shiro didn't wait this time, just bit him and began to drink once more. Keith wished he could be suspended in this moment forever. Shiro filling him up as he drained him. He felt complete like this. Giving and taking at once. This was his purpose, where he was truly meant to be. His orgasm hit him without him realizing it was coming. Everything went white and Keith was floating far, far away. Somewhere soft and warm, surrounded by slate grey and the sharp coppery scent of home.

He came to slowly.

He had no idea how long it had been, but he also knew he didn't care. Bit by bit, he swam through the fog in his mind and stirred. His whole body felt like jelly and it took him a moment to locate his arms and legs well enough to move them. As Keith shifted, he became aware of several things at once. First, there was a bandage on his neck, covering the puncture wounds which were still sore and certainly bruised. Second, he was under several layers of thick blankets. Third, there was a cool body pressed against his back and a pair of arms around his waist.

Keith pressed back against Shiro on instinct. It wasn't even something he had to think about. His first reaction was always to be as close to Shiro as possible. Shiro’s arms tightened around him ever so slightly.

“You back with me, baby?” he asked. His voice was low and gentle just next to Keith’s ear.

Keith didn't feel like opening his eyes yet but he nodded weakly. “Sort of…”

Shiro kissed Keith's shoulder once, twice. “How do you feel?”

Keith considered. “Tired. Heavy.”

“I took more than I'd realized,” Shiro admitted. “You passed out when you came.” Keith didn't have to look at Shiro to know he had a small grin of pride on his face. Shiro tugged the blankets up over him more. Meith was perfectly covered and warm as it was, but he found the gesture endearing. Shiro always got extra affectionate after he drank a lot. He always made sure Keith was alright, no matter what happened during.

“Felt good,” Keith said. “Coulda took more.”

Shiro chuckled at that. “Thanks, but I think I’ve had my fill for now.” 

Keith nodded and let himself enjoy the closeness for a minute. “You'd never, uh…” Keith paused, unsure how to proceed.

“Never what?” Shiro tucked his chin over Keith's shoulder and tangled his fingers on his flesh hand with Keith's. 

Keith wasn't sure there was enough blood left in him to blush, but he would if he could. “You've never done that before. Fucking me and drinking from me at the same time.”

Shiro buried his face in Keith’s hair, inhaling deeply. “I know. How did it feel?”

“Incredible.” Keith didn't even have to think about how to reply. Groaning with effort, Keith forced himself to roll over and open his eyes. He had to remind himself to breathe for a moment when he saw Shiro there, fierce and beautiful and so fucking  _ soft _ . His white hair was mussed and there were a couple marks on his face from the pillow. “Should do it again.”

Shiro smiled at him, and Keith almost had to close his eyes, it was so blinding. “Another time. But you need to recover for a while first. Like I said, I took a lot this time.”

Keith snuggled closer and hummed as he felt Shiro squeeze him tighter. “Kay. Another time.”

Shiro kissed the top of his head. “You should sleep more. You need to rest.”

Keith considered arguing but decided against it. “Kay.”

“I'll stay right here,” Shiro promised. “I'm not going anywhere.” He pressed his lips to Keith's forehead. 

“Kay.” Keith didn't have the energy to say much else. “Love you.”

“I love you, too. Now sleep, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The tweet from @knottygalra can be found [here](https://twitter.com/knottygalra/status/1031662824878034945?s=19). 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and twitter!  
> Tumblr: [kaijuerotica](http://kaijuerotica.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [@kaijuerotica](https://twitter.com/kaiju_erotica?s=09)


End file.
